


(Not) My Fault

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: How does it all go wrong one night?
Kudos: 2





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reads best if you show entire work,

Isaac leaned against the cold stone wall, looking out beyond the bars in front of them. Another cell, a mirror of his own, the only difference being that there was no one else there. The chains jingled as Isaac rubbed his hands to warm them against the on coming chill. He didn't mean for it to end like this, but he couldn't say that he wasn't ok with it. Everyone was safe, and that was what mattered.


	2. II

The man was dangerous, Isaac could smell it. He didn't need King C.'s advanced smell to know it, but knowing King C. agreed with him made him feel a little better. The man wore a long trench coat, the kind detectives do in movies. It covered his entire body, and with only a light breeze Isaac could reveal all sorts or weapons. Guns, vials of explosive liquid, and at least one machete. When Isaac tried to tell Mr. Spender he was brushed off, told that all monster hunters wore that much, and to be nice to him so he would leave earlier.


	3. III

It was a huge storm, with lightning flashing every couple of seconds, thunder never far behind. Most of the Activity Club had been annoyed at being forced to hike in the weather, but to Isaac it was perfect. Ever since he had started talking to King C. he had come to enjoy storms. They always seemed to match how he felt inside, like they were the only thing that truly knew how he felt. Despite the fact he had to follow the man, Isaac was happy, listening to the pitter patter of the rain and Max's complaints.


	4. IV

"Write slower," the man said to Isaac, turning the chalk drawing into a smudge.  
With a deep breath, Isaac cleared his part of the sidewalk with a little rain and wind, and began once more. There was no reason to learn how to make runes, but somehow the man had convinced Mr. Spender it was a good idea. Most of the runes they were forced to draw didn't even do what the man told them they would.  
"Why'd you stop writing! I didn't tell you to take a break!" the man yelled causing Isaac to flinch.


	5. V

There was no way to tell time in the cell. No window or food schedule. Sometimes food would be delivered when Isaac felt like he had just eaten, and sometimes his stomach would grumble long before any food was brought. Isaac talked to King C. more than he ever had before. He realized that the two of them did have more in common than anyone would think. They both would do anything to protect those they cared about.


	6. VI

"Why did you do it?" Isabel asked.  
"Do you even understand the scope of what you did?" Mr. Spender asked  
"How did you do it?" Ed asked.  
Max stared at Isaac, confusion and disbelief on the forefront of his face, "That wasn't the Isaac I know."  
Isaac had hurt all of them deeply. He wanted to feel shame at what he had done, but all he could feel was a sense of accomplishment. Despite the fact he had tried to be peaceful he had failed, but it felt right. Isaac was slowly walking off of Doorman's path and on to King C.'s, and it couldn't feel more right.


	7. VII

They were next to a ridge, the man explaining to them something about a trap. No one could quite hear him over the rushing of the wind. The man moved closer and closer to the edge in his speech until he was close enough that a strong breeze could push him over. And it did. Isaac didn't know if he could even control storms he didn't create, but it turned out he could. The force of the entire storm hit the man like a truck, pushing him off the edge and drowning out his screams as he fell.


	8. VIII

Max came down one day, staring at Isaac through the bars.  
“We’re worried about you,” he said, “You haven’t been acting like yourself. We want to get you out of here but we can’t do that if you don’t tell us anything.”  
“I’m right where I deserve to be,” Isaac replied, before slipping into his spirit trance to avoid talking any more.  
Eventually Max left, and Isabel came down. Then Ed, and even Mr. Spender. Even people Isaac didn’t know came down. Yet he stayed quiet the entire time.


	9. IX

Mr. Spender rushed to hurry the kids back to Isabel’s dojo. He explained the situation to those wondering where the man had gone, leaving out Isaac’s part in it. When the police chief came the next morning it couldn’t be hidden anymore. The storm had been strong, but not enough to knock a grown man over, and Isaac wasn’t exactly a hidden spectral.


	10. X

Probation. He ended up with a year of probation. Mr. Spender told him it was because there was no evidence Isaac did it, after all, it was the middle of a storm. Isaac knew he was lying. Davy knew it was him. That’s why he had spent the week in the cell. He was only let out because Davy discovered the man who had died. Monster hunters were not welcome by the monsters that lived in Mayview.


	11. XI

“I killed someone,” Isaac muttered, “A human being.”  
“He was a danger!” King C. yelled.  
Well, spoke, since his normal voice level was that of a yell.  
“That doesn’t mean I had to kill him. Heck, we were in a storm. I doubt anything he tried to do I couldn’t have stopped. There was no reason to kill him.”  
“Killing him protected everyone from what he might have done in the future! He was going to hurt someone, and knowing your luck probably someone you cared about. There’s no reason to feel bad, you showed your strength! No other monster hunters will ever challenge you!”  
“I don’t care about that!” Isaac cried out, breaking out of spirit trance to throw lightning at the walls.  
It wouldn’t break anything, but it would help him clear his mind.


	12. ???

Isaac laughed as Max made another snide remark. It felt nice to laugh, especially in the company of good friends. Isabel made a remark back, not as good as Max’s, but enough to make everyone laugh again. As the wordplay and petty insults continued Isaac settled onto the couch next to Max, leaning on his shoulder. Max didn’t move away like when he was mad or sad or really any other negative emotion. This was enough to make Isaac smile even more. It would be a good day.


End file.
